Als new loincloth
by trapt-within
Summary: ok, in the story al gets a new loincloth, but what surprises lay ahead? lol. this is a random story. enjoy! please read and review! t for language. contains Naruto


**Author's note….. This was done in collaboration with Kat aka FLAME KID!!!!!!! Not just any flame kid, the real one featured in this story. We are very dysfunctional, and maybe a little psycho, but enjoy anyway.**

_**SHORT STORY ONE!**_

**Priest- "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Miko-chan and this…um…rock in holy matrimony. Do you…Miko-chan take this…um…rock to be your lovely wedded…er…uh… husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall…live I guess…yeah."**

**Miko-chan- "**YES**!!! _SQUEEEEE!!!!" (As she stares at the grave in awe)_. "Oh and asshole it's not a stone it's Edward Elric and don't you forget that."**

**Narrator- Edward Elric, yes it's true he's dead and preserved…this fan girl you see, she thinks that he's still alive…so she gets up one morning to marry him anyway.**

**Priest- And um do you _roc…_I mean Edward take this crazy I mean beautiful lady to be your lovely wedded wife as long as you both shall li…ah screw this it's nuts…I'm out of this psycho ward… later.(He sprints out of the cemetery).**

**Narrator- As he leaves Naruto the second (Naruto and Hinata's kid for your information) comes in. **

**Naruto 2- "I got the potion thing from that dude…where's the body and chick getting hitched"? I need the body above ground if you need it shot with this stuff."**

**Miko-chan- "It's ok Ed, I understand. You want to make this moment last forever and ever, don'cha?" (Silence) "It's ok Ed, I'll wait forever… and ever….. And ever…." (7 hours later)**

**Flame Kid/ Kat- "Damn he's hot…what's his name?" "Miko?" "Yo dumbass turn the fuck around already and answer the damn question."**

**Miko-chan- "Huh?" " Doesn't he look adorable staying so perfectly still, like a statue or something?"**

**Flame Kid/ Kat- "Close, but it's a grave…anyway who's the hot hot hot guy who just walked in?"**

**Miko-chan- "Naruto the second, why?" "Do you liiiiike him?"**

**Flame Kid/ Kat- "No I just think he's hot, what the fuck do you think?"(Silence from Miko-chan).**

**Naruto 2- "Hello I've been here for almost eight hours now…where am I supposed to be…? Hey Alphonse there you are! What were you doing for the almost eight hours I've been standing here?"**

**Miko-chan- "ALPHONSE!!!" Miko-chan yelled happily, handing him a parcel wrapped delicately in silk. **

**Al- He unwrapped it carefully. A large sweat drop appeared on his armored head. "WH…What the Hell is this?!"**

**Al- He held in his outstretched fist, a white lacy loincloth that read in embroidery on the back, "Just Married" **

**Miko-chan had a ridiculous smile on. **

**Miko-chan- "We don't have a ride… and since you're his brother and all……" She approached. **

**Al sighed. **

**Al- "I see where you're going." He removed his purple loincloth, and replaced it with the new one.**

**Kat and Naruto the second looked at them oddly for a second, but got to business right away. Naruto the second bent down beside Ed's patch of dirt. Kat stood next to him. **

**Flame Kid/ Kat- "Let me help," she offered slyly. **

**With that, a huge flame set the area on fire, and there lay a metal box. Miko-chan stood with an air-headed smile, completely distracted by Al in his loincloth until she heard the explosion of the flame…and screamed. **

**Miko-chan…duh- "EDWARD DARLING I'M COMING!"**

**Flame Kid/ Kat- "Chill Miko He's in an alchemic coffin…he's safe geese."**

**Miko-chan- "Oh well never do that again or…um…I'll show you my mad skillz!"**

**Flame Kid/Kat- "Oh great she's officially lost it."**

**Al- "Officially?" "That could have been a lot sooner than you realized then…she lost it upon being born."**

**At that instant Naruto the second got up with an unloaded gun. He brandished a vial of clear liquid, and loaded it into the huge weapon. He aimed directly for Ed.**

**Miko-chan- "KYAAAAA!" Miko cried. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA?!" **

**Naruto2- "Sheesh shut up and watch already. Ed's not gonna die…" (He's already dead you dumbass….)**

**Miko-chan stepped back and big flash erupted. Ed sat up, immediately gazing at Miko-chan and Naruto the second. He rubbed his head. **

**Ed- "Hm?" "This has gotta be Hell….."**

**Miko-chan- "EDDDDD-CHAAANNNN!!!" glomp **

**Al- "no escape for you now Ed…"**

**Ed- "Al?"**

**Then, Miko-chan the grabbed Eds wrist, thrusting him onto her mount on Alphonse. Ed was to stunned to say anything. Miko-chan was crying with happiness.**

**Miko-chan- "ONWARD TO HONOLULU!!" she cried, urging Alphonse forward.**

**Al- "I can't swim through the ocean to Honolulu!" Al complained.**

**Miko-chan- Clinging to Edward she glared at Al. "ONWARD COW!!" she demanded, pointing ahead. **

**With that, Miko-chan and Edward embarked on their first journey as husband and wife to Honolulu. (Which Ed didn't know was his honeymoon) They disappeared into the sunset, Al's loincloth fluttering in the breeze. **

**Naruto2- "No thanks from her??"**

**Flame kid/ Kat- "They'll be back when Miko realizes Al can't swim…"**

_**To be continued……**_

**Next time….. Flame kid verses Roy Mustang. **


End file.
